The ability to drain rain water or other condensation from window sills and patio doors is desired for some installations. Sliding closure assemblies may require some form of drainage to prevent rain water and condensation from entering the interior of a building around the movable panes. In the past, positioned drain holes throughout the assemblies have been provided to allow water to escape as it forms.
While numerous drainage systems have been designed to solve this problem, most such drainage systems require a hollow sill construction. These systems are not adapted to the drainage of horizontally sliding closure assemblies such as patio doors which are normally constructed with a solid sill for strength and durability. The infiltration of wind driven water may be a particular problem with patio doors for some installations because it is desirable to have a sill profile that is as low and unobtrusive as possible to facilitate passage through the door with wheelchairs and the like.
Many systems have been designed for directional drainage of water and moisture. Nevertheless, these systems have been invasive requiring intensive ground preparations. One such drainage system utilizes a collection pan mounted under a channel where the liquid is collected. The pan collects the liquid from the channel through an aperture, usually by way of gravity. Because of its lower position, the collection pan requires additional trenching work so that the collection pan can be properly fitted.
The present application provides a frame drain method and system for horizontally sliding closure assemblies such as patio doors or windows which permits the drainage of water from the interior of the closure. A system consisting of such frame and assembly allows minimally invasive techniques requiring less trenching or other work performed.